


Dare

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, opening ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Robin is a regular customer at Koala's bar and Koala has a huge crush on her.<br/>Writted for the One Piece Reverse Big Bang with the wonderful fanart of LadyNorthstar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227695) by LadyNorthstar. 



> This story is a little spin off of another story I wrote in the past, but it is understadable as a stand alone. Just as the other fanfiction, though, it sets in Italy, specifically in Pisa. So you probably would miss some reference to it, sorry about that!  
> A big thank you to LadyNorthstar and his beautiful fanart that gave me the occasion to write this story.  
> You can find her fanart here: http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/150047289731/my-opreversebang-s-piece-to-go-with  
> I hope you all will enjoy it! :D

Koala was washing the glasses in the sink, so she didn't see _The Woman_ walked in.

But she spotted her as soon as she lifted her head: Nico Robin sat as her usual spot, the one at the bottom of the bar, next to the wall. Robin didn't like to be bother by anything and that was the quieter spot she could find.

A smile appeared on Koala's lips, as she went back to her glasses, trying not to look too much to Robin's direction. But she still took her cell phone and sent a _whatsapp_ message to her best friend Sabo, just to inform him.

_She's here!!!_

Sabo didn't answer, he didn't even see the message. Like usual, for Sabo having a cell phone was useless since he checked it rarely and answered calls even less. For once, Koala didn't care. She just felt the urge to tell someone about Robin's presence, but she didn't look for an answer.

Plus, knowing Sabo and knowing he was aware of Koala's huge crush on Robin, it wasn't hard to imagine an answer, something like 'I know she's always there she's a regular!' or 'please God Koala stop you're embarrassing yourself'.

But despite Sabo's mocks, Koala knew she could count on him as a support and that was the reason she always wrote him something, even if she was aware he wouldn't answer. So she put away the cell phone and shot another look to Robin.

She was dressed with her trademark color - the purple - and the jacket wasn't able to hide her breast, pressed into the tight yellow body. That day she wore pants, but Koala had already seen her with a skirt so she was able to image Robin's nice long legs even if they were hidden by the pants and the boots.

Robin was gorgeous as usual and, as every time, Koala wondered why she was the only one to notice her. None of the other customers, even regular one, seemed to be interested in her. Sabo'd said many times it was supposed to be a good thing, nobody to compete with for her attention, but the fact still bluffed her.

Robin was really gorgeous, with the dark hair and the blue eyes. Koala had heard once a group of boys mocking Robin for her bangs and her nose, but in Koala's mind everything just increased Robin's charm.

Plus, Koala didn't value beauty over personality. And despite Robin's wonderful appearance, Koala had gotten a huge crush on her for the few things she knew about Robin.

When Koala started her job as a waitress of the "Mermaids' Café", Robin was already a regular customer. She came every day, at the same time, just after lunch time, and ordered always the same things, two tuna sandwiches with a cup of coffee. Then she sat at the table for at least two hours, usually working.

Koala'd gotten used to Robin soon enough. Unlike most of the customers, she was always polite and gentle. She didn't expect to be served as soon as possible only because she was a regular, nor she got mad if there weren't any more tuna sandwiches - even if Koala usually hid a couple for her even when busy days happened.

Robin never asked for credit, or for a discount, and often enough she left tips. Even Koala's colleagues liked her, and her presence in the afternoon was in some way reassuring, even if nobody could say to know her. Unlike their other customers who spoke too much, Robin was a private person.

Shirley, Koala's boss and owner of the bar, told her Robin used to frequent the bar since she'd been a student at her first year. Now she was the Ancient Orient Archeology Professor's Assistant, she had her own class and also her own research project, so she wasn't going to leave Pisa and the university very soon.

Since the Mermaids' Café was near the courthouse, most of the regulars were lawyers or law students, while most of the not regular ones were people waiting for their trial. It was unusual to see people from other department than the law one and, even when it happened, it was a one time.

Instead, Robin chose willingly to frequent the bar even if the Mermaids' Café was a little bit far from the Archeology Department, which was in the center of Pisa and there was a lot of other locals in the nearby of it, in Piazza Dante.

"She comes here because we're far from her department," Shirley had stated once. "She likes the peace. In Piazza Dante she would risk to meet her colleagues and students."

"Maybe she can't stand them." Praline'd laughed.

"Or maybe she's just a private person and she'd like to stay away for a while," Kaime'd guessed.

For the private person, Koala couldn't argue against. In one year, she didn't find a single thing about Robin but few random informations. Robin came always alone, rarely used her cell phone and always for messages and not calls. The rarely time she spoke was about ordinary arguments and she never let something about her life slip from her mouth.

Robin didn't have a Facebook's page, or a Twitter account, neither an Instagram one. The only thing Koala found on internet about her was her curriculum on the Archeology Department Website, but it didn't say anything interesting except Robin's age and her Russian origin; the rest was about all the schools she attended and all the researches she published.

Koala was already informed about Robin's job, since Koala couldn't help but shot a look to Robin's books or papers every time she served at the table. From the way Robin worked, Koala guessed she was a very meticulous and organized person, someone who really loved her job.

But Koala guessed also Robin was a lonely person, and this saddened her. Koala would love to become at least her friend, but all she could do until now was watching her by far.

"Ehi." Kaime drew her attention. "You can served her, if you'd like." And she lent Koala the tray with the hot coffee and the tuna sandwiches.

Koala nodded and smiled, as she grabbed the tray. She turned around the counter, dribbled the tables to reach the corner of the bar. Robin's gaze was focused on the book opened in front of her, the pen moved fast on the pages. But Robin noticed Koala's movement and she lifted her head just when Koala arrived in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Koala," Robin greeted her, with a little smile.

Koala's face brightened. Even if Robin knowing her name wasn't something new, she appreciated every time she heard Robin pronounce it. And... Robin smiled rarely, so each time was a gift, especially when it was directed to her.

"Nice to see you, Miss Nico. Can I?"

Koala nodded at the tray in her hands, and Robin rushed to move her book and papers on the table so Koala can put down the coffee cup and the plate with the tuna sandwiches. Koala took the chance to read the book's title: it was something related to the ancient languages of Iraq. So this time Robin was working at her research and not at her students' papers.

Nothing strange, since the exam's session was in two months.

"Was everything okay?" Robin asked, as Koala finished to place the meal on the table.

Koala blinked, surprised by the sudden question. "Well, yes."

They looked at each other, but none of them knew what to say. Koala gripped more the now empty tray she kept in her arms and then smiled. "Enjoy your meal." She said, then she turned to go back to the counter.

Shirley appeared from the back office and gave a critical look at the bar: it was empty, save from Robin and another regular guest who was reading the "Gazzetta dello Sport" newspaper at the counter while drinking coffee.

"You can take a break, girls," she said, as she took place behind the counter. "Good job."

"Yeeeh!" Kaime stretched her arms to the sky and sighed satisfied. She took one of the vegetarian sandwiches from the shop windows and a coke from the pantry. "Do you join me?" She said to Koala, as she moved towards the back office.

Koala was about to answered, when she heard Robin's voice behind her.

"You can join me. If you don't mind, of course," Robin hurried to add and, as Koala turned the head to look at her, she was focused on the book, as she didn't even speak in the first place.

Koala searched with her eyes for Shirley's approval, since she didn't know if it could be acceptable to sit down with clients, but Shirley just shrugged. Koala didn't miss the smirk on Shirley's face, even if she tried to hide it turning her head on the side. Kaime chuckled and then disappeared in the back office.

"Sure." Koala smiled to Robin. "I'll be there in a minute."

She went to the back office to leave there her apron: Kaime was already there eating and she smiled encouraging at her: all the workers of the Mermaids' Café knew about Koala's crush and none of them was against it.

If there was a reason for working in that bar, it was the non-discriminatory attitude of the colleagues. Shirley herself was a woman of color and she hired a lot of people who could be discriminated in other places: foreign people, women, not straight people. Koala loved the safe place she had found, even if this had caused some problems at the bar in the past. Luckily, Shirley knew some people in the police, so most of the idiots didn't mess with them.

After hanging up her apron, Koala took a brief shot at the mirror: she liked nice clothes and she liked looking good, but of course five hours of works didn't get the best of her. The uniform, with the white shirt and the pink short, was nice, even if Koala wouldn't choose it for a date. But she realized she was fine, she just brushed her hair fast before going back to the bar.

She took her lunch - orange juice and a sandwich with speck and brie - and she realized she was tremble. After all, it was the first time Robin had showed attention for her, and the first time Koala could have a chance to know her better. Being a little worried was normal.

 _No regrets. No regrets. No regrets._ Koala repeated the words to herself as a spell, remembering that she was free to give a shot. It was her right to be in love with a woman. It was her right to be happy. It was only fair.

When she sat down in the chair next to Robin, she was definitely calmer.

For a while, they ate in silence. Then Robin spoke, "You weren't here for a while."

Koala swallowed her sandwich and looked at her perplex. She had two different free days every week, so it was usual to not be in the bar at working. Then she remembered she took another day for that week, since she was busy.

"I asked Kaime if something happened, but she didn't explain me much, so I was worried it was something serious," Robin continued. "I apologize if I crossed a line."

"Oh." A light blush appeared on Koala's cheek, because not only Robin was counting her day off and noticing there was one more than usual, but also because she was worried about her. Of course, she also understood why Kaime had preferred to not give specific information, but about that Koala didn't care.

Either Robin was a woman who can accepted Koala the way she was, or she wasn't. And if she wasn't, then Koala wasn't sure she would still have a crush on her.

"Yes, I was out of the town for few days. I went to Roma Pride. The Gay Pride," Koala specified, even if there was no need. She used to go to every pride she could and she didn't even make a big deal out of that, even if most of the people she was forced to mix with in university still gave her the big look when she said it.

Robin didn't. She just looked at her with her deep eyes, as she was trying to read Koala's mind. Then smiled. "I see. I'm glad I was worried for nothing."

Internally, Koala sighed relieved. Robin didn't even flinch and that was another positive point to add to her mysterious personality. For a second, Koala wondered if her loneliness could be a consequence of something tied to her sexuality, but she dismissed the though soon enough. There were problems for everyone.

"It was nice?"

Koala blinked, before realizing Robin was asking again about the Pride. Then nodded. "Yeah, it was fun."

She tried to live her life as her sexuality didn't matter, because it shouldn't do, but she should accept they had still a long road to cover before everyone would think the same. Going to the pride was her way to show her freedom. One of her way to change things. She had gone at her first pride after the death of Fisher Tiger, the professor that had helped her in middle school to face her ghosts, and she hadn't regret once.

"I had some photos. Do you like to see them?"

Maybe Robin wasn't interested at all and only asked for courtesy, but Koala still tried.

"Yes, I'd love to."

Koala grabbed her cell phone from the pocket and searched in the gallery, then pressed the finger on the first photo. She leaned towards Robin to let her saw the screen as she moved from photo to photo. At first, Koala didn't say anything, but then she commented when a photo made her remember something.

"She's actually a doctor," Koala explained when the face of a trans man with a violet dress appeared on the screen. "She gave us a lecture about how changing sex surgery works and how much it has changed during the years. It was interesting."

"They were engaged, before he admitted he's gay," she narrated, showing a boy and a girl with a banner which said 'Better tell the truth before the wedding or you'll have to pay for everything'. "It's actually sad, seeing how much people forced themselves in straight relationship, hurting both themselves and the partner. In this case it ended well."

"They kissed for like four minutes without pause, because people didn't stop to make photo!" Koala laughed at the thought of the two girls who hadn't wanted to disappoint their public.

"I tasted one too, it was good. But embarrassing," Koala admitted, pointed at the penis-shape lollipop the crowd was eating.

Robin looked at the photos without adding anything, but she didn't seemed bother by Koala's commentary either, and at some photo she even smiled. But when they ended, there was a little frown on her face.

"I've seen those photos before," Robin said. "On the 'Let's Start a Revolution' blog. Is that possible?"

"Do you follow that blog?" Koala asked, surprised.

"It's a pretty famous blog for the LGBT community," Robin commented, and she seemed in some way defensive. "I appreciate it because it gives a lot of different prospective and never crosses a line; it's not someone versus someone else. It's a lot more objective than some of the historic books I studied. If you understand what I mean."

"I think I do," Koala answered. "It's written by my best friend and I can guarantee you he tries to be as objective as possible."

"Your best friend is the blogger?"

Robin was surprised for the first time since the beginning of their conversation, but it wasn't skepticism. Many times Koala had faced people who didn't believe she knew the author of the blog. Well, even Sabo had faced people who didn't believe he was the author, so she didn't complain too much.

"Yes, Sabo." Koala nodded. "In real life he's a pain in the ass, but he's really good when it comes for people's rights. We met on-line some years ago and then he moved from Roma to study in university, so he's also my roommate."

And then she rolled her eyes, because Sabo was probably the best and the worst roommate one could ask for. He forgot to lock the door, his room was a mess and most of the time he spread his things everywhere, but Koala knew she could count on him.

"What does he study?"

"Law. He wanted to be a lawyer so he can defend all the people who faced discrimination for their gender, sexual orientation and nationality."

"There was no Law School in Roma?"

"He wanted to stay away from his family. They looked like the fascist stereotype, but unfortunately they're all real. I was here, as another of his close friend, so it was the best choice for him."

Koala didn't mind talking about Sabo, she did it very often. Sometimes Ace teased her about it, calling her a 'proud mama', especially because they both felt Sabo needed someone to keep him on the line, but, truth to be said, Koala was really proud of Sabo as a person, as much as Sabo appreciated her.

Just... Robin was her crush. Koala wasn't sure how to feel in finding out she could actually be interest in Sabo. Other than be a little sorry for her, since Sabo was pretty gay.

"I see." Robin reflected for a second. "As a bisexual woman, I really appreciated that article about bisexual discrimination."

Koala blinked: in the entire conversation, she hadn't said her sexuality, not even once, even if it could be guessed by her attending a gay pride. Now Robin was blatantly slipped out hers. Koala wondered if it was for her own's sake.

"It must be hard being ostracized by both communities," Koala commented. "Sabo was furious the day he found out one of his friend was insulted only because he dated a woman."

Robin nodded and looked in front of her, lost in thoughts.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Koala replied, surprised. Was Robin asking about her sexuality?

"Oh, sorry, I didn't make myself clear. I was asking about your study. If you attend university, of course."

"I do. Political Science." Koala smiled. Sometimes people made fun of people that studies such a subject, but Koala took it very seriously, even if she couldn't negate some teacher weren't the best out there.

Robin, though, didn't make any remarks. "What do you aim for? Being an ambassador?"

Koala shook her head. "Politician." And, since this was the first time Robin was actually surprised, she felt the urge to explain herself. "Changes can be make from the population, but I think there should be someone else at the government that helps out." She laughed. "Of course I won't be the president or something like that, but there is a party I'd like to join. It's a little one, but, who knows where it will be in some years..."

Koala had a lot of faith in the party's head, Monkey D. Dragon. She'd chose him because he shared her same goal with her same methods.

"You're so much better than me."

Koala's eyes widened at Robin's confession. She didn't intend in any way to downgrade her, nor she thought to be better than anyone.

"That's not true."

"Well, you're trying to change the world for the better, I'm just a researcher and a wannabe teacher," Robin stated.

"Teachers are important, and so is history," Koala replied. "We are both needed in this world."

"I'm not even sure I'm a good teacher," Robin admitted. "I have problems... relating with people."

Koala bit his lips. "I can't say I knew you, but... I've seen your effort during this year." She blushed, because she was admitting how close had been watched Robin. "I saw you correcting your students exams or essays and I was amazed by it. You tried your best to point out every mistake but not downgrading the person who made it and in the same time making him better."

She paused, and her eyes was still fixated on Robin's. "I would be honored to have you as a teacher, and if your students don't appreciate you, it's their loss." Koala leaned a arm forwards and grabbed Robin's whist, pressed it gentle. "You're good because you care."

It was a long second, then Kaime returned in the bar after her break and Koala understood her time was up too. She didn't even finished her meal, her sandwich laid down with half-eaten and the orange juice was untouched. But it was worthy.

"Sorry, my break is over." She let Robin's arm go and smiled apologetic. "Thank you for the company."

She took the sandwich and the juice and brought them in the back office, with the idea of eating them after her shift would end. She wore again the apron and went back to the counter, with only a brief look at Shirley, who was again at her desk. Robin didn't leave her table, but she was reading again her book and drinking her coffee as their conversation didn't even happened.

But Koala didn't think Robin was trying to forget it. Still, she had works to do, so, as much as she would have preferred it, she couldn't stare at Robin for all day. It was only when she was about to serve a tea to another customer, than Robin lured her attention.

She passed her a fifty euro bill. "It's for my sandwiches and coffee and you can take the rest."

Koala made a fast mental calculation about the prices. "It's too much," she answered. Tips were good and everything, but she didn't think she'd done so much to deserve it.

"It was for the company."

"I... I don't want to be pay for that." She'd done it because she'd wanted to.

"It is more a thank you... Really, I think you deserve it."

Koala was about to reply back, but the customer of the tea called her complaining about her delay. So Koala took the money and then, after served him, opened the cash register and counted the exact rest. But since she didn't want to displease Robin as much as didn't want money for something she did for personal interest, she put all the rest in the saving can for abandoned animals they kept on the counter.

Koala made sure Robin saw her doing that. And Robin did and smiled slightly.

For the rest of the day, the Mermaids' Café was full of customers, and Robin left without any words. She never stayed too much when there was too much confusion. Koala didn't even managed to proper say her bye, but at least she hoped Robin would be there tomorrow, as every day.

It was only at the end of her turn, that she noticed an abandoned book on Robin's table. She took it.

"The Story of a Seagull and the Cat Who Taught Her Fly".

It wasn't one of usual Robin's book, but as soon as Koala opened the first page she noticed Robin's clear calligraphy: her name, her address and her phone number was all there.

"What's that?"

Koala jumped, surprise by Sabo appearing behind her without any warning. She tried to hit him as soon as she recovered.

"You scare me, you dumbass."

"Own," he complained. "I came to say hello and look what I get." Then, his gaze passed again on the book in Koala's hand. "Hey, I know that." He grabbed it without asking and leafed thought the pages with a smile on his face. "It's a cute story."

"Give me back," Koala protested, but she was too short and Sabo's hand were out of her reach. "It's Rob... I mean, Miss Nico's."

"Oh." Sabo shot her a very meaningful look, and Koala blushed.

"We're not kid anymore, you know," she pouted.

"There's her number right here," Sabo pointed out. "Call her and bring the book back."

Koala contemplated the idea for a second, the shook her head. "It's useless. Robin'll be back in the next days. We can keep it in the back office and gave it back as soon as she'll return."

Sabo looked as he hadn't listened a word she'd said. He opened the book, looking for a very specific page. Then he started reading.

_Zorba seemed to reflect for a moment._

_'Yes. At the edge of the world, she understood the important thing of all' Zorba said._

_'Oh, yes? And what was that?' the human asked._

_'That only those who dare may fly.'_

Koala looked at him for an explanation, but Sabo just stared. "What does it mean?" she asked, at last.

Sabo shrugged. "It's pretty clear. Are you a coward, or are you a person who dare?" He didn't give her an answer, even if it looked like a rhetoric question, and then gave her the book back. "See you at home. Or maybe not."

After he left, Koala looked at the book in her hands, with the blue cover with the childish drawings. It looked so out of the place for Robin but it was true that Koala'd met already a part of Robin's character she didn't expect. Maybe people needed help not only to fly, but to find the courage to do so.

Koala took her cell phone and called the number.

"Nico Robin's speaking."

"Yeah... Good evening, Miss Nico, it's Koala from the Mermaids' Café." Koala took a sigh. "I found your book on the table and I... I was wondering if you'd like me to return it to you."

"That would be very nice of you, but I don't like bothering you."

"It's not a bother, really. The address is this one on the book? It's not far. No problem for me to stop by."

"Fine, then. I'm really grateful," Robin answered, after a second.

Koala was about to answer, but then a though crossed her mind. "Did you leave the book on purpose?" With number and address and everything.

The other line was silent for a while, but Koala waited without pressing. "Yes," Robin answered at last. "I apologize, I'm very bad at this."

Koala smiled and her heart started beating fast.

"I'll be there soon."


End file.
